Overheard Conversations Lead to Unexpected Revelations
by ananova
Summary: When Inuyasha accidentally overhears something, he begins to pay closer attention to Kagome. Is he about to lose her for good?


Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them and am not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Originally Posted to At First Tweak for Prompt #47 Eavesdropping on July 3, 2011.<p>

Title: Overheard Conversations Lead to Unexpected Revelations

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 4013

Summary: When Inuyasha accidentally overhears something, he begins to pay closer attention to Kagome. Is he about to lose her for good?

* * *

><p>The first time he overheard them it was an accident. It wasn't like he could help it, they seem to have forgotten how sensitive his hearing was. He would normally ignore their conversation, letting the words flow over hm but something had caught his attention.<p>

"He always gives me these gifts for my 'illnesses' and my friends are really pushing for us to be together." Inuyasha frowned. Kagome had been telling Sango about her friends in her time. But who was this male that gave her gifts? His ears perked forward as he began to pay attention.

Sango looked toward Kagome. "So he is courting you then?"

Kagome frowned. "I guess you could say that. I mean, he does always ask me out on dates when he gives me the gifts."

Inuyasha froze. Some little human bastard was trying to court **his** Kagome? He began to growl softly as he continued to listen.

Sango frowned. "But do you accept?"

"Well," Kagome fidgeted, then sighed. "Usually before I have a chance to say anything my friends tell him yes for me. And I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's really kind and always nice to me, I don't want to hurt him like that." She saw the frown on Sango's face and gave a weak smile as she waved her hands. "But it doesn't really matter. I'm never there to go on the dates anyway. Inuyasha always ends up dragging me back here." She rolled her eyes as she said the last.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped growling as he stared at her in shock. Was that bitterness in her voice when she said that he always dragged her back to the past? 'Does that mean that she wants to go on those dates?' His ears drooped at the thought and he lowered his gaze to the ground. 'She would rather be with some human boy in her own time, than here with me, er us?'

A loud slap rang through the air, interrupting his depressing thoughts. He looked up to see that Miroku had taken advantage of the girls distraction to grope Sango's ass again and now sported a bright red hand-print on his face. Inuyasha snorted. "Never learn, do ya bouzu?" he said as he shoved past him to take the lead of the group. He wasn't going to overhear anything else now, the girls would be silently glaring at Miroku for the next couple of hours.

That night as he sat in his tree keeping watch, Inuyasha found his eyes continually being drawn to Kagome's sleeping face and his thoughts returning to the conversation he had overheard. 'Is that why she always wants to return to her own time? So she can be courted?' He scowled at the thought. 'Feh, if the wench thinks I'm gonna allow that she better think again. She's needed here. To find jewel shards' he added as he blushed slightly, ignoring the little part of his mind that tried to tell him that's not the only reason he wanted her there.

The next few days passed normally enough, though the others did note that Inuyasha did seem a bit more irritated than normal. But they just put it down to the fact that the new moon was in a few days.

For his part, Inuyasha found himself keeping an ear on Kagome and Sango's conversations, hoping to hear more about the boy that was courting her. But he didn't learn anything more and that only caused him to become more and more irritated.

Finally, two days before the new moon, they found themselves back near Kaede's village. The others were getting annoyed with Inuyasha's attitude and were glad for a break. They ganged up on Inuyasha and insisted that they were returning to Kaede's village and remaining there for a few days to rest.

Inuyasha immediately began to protest. "Hell no! We've got shards to find."

Kagome had had enough. He had been snapping at them for the last few days and it was getting on her nerves. "No! We're tired and need a break. Besides it will be better for us to not be out in the open tomorrow night." She gave him a significant look.

He thought about it and realized that the new moon was coming. He was touched, she was thinking about him?

But Kagome had continued on. "Plus I want to go home. I need to get more supplies and check in at school. Try to catch up on my work and see if I have any tests coming up."

Inuyasha's happy mood immediately vanished. She wanted to leave? He scowled, thoughts immediately going to possible reasons why she wanted to leave. 'Feh, wench is probably hoping to go on one of those dates when I'm too weak to stop her. If she thinks I'm gonna allow that, she can forget it.'

"Hell no! We're gonna keep going." He glared at her.

Kagome glared back. "No, we're going back to Kaede's and I'm going back to my time."

"Listen wench, I said no! You do what I say remember?"

The others rolled their eyes as the vein on Kagome's forehead began to twitch. "What was that?"

"Keh! I'm in charge and I say we keep looking for shards. Now let's go."

"Osuwari!"

"Gah!"

"Jerk! We're going back to Kaede's." She turned and began to stomp in the direction of the village and the well.

When Inuyasha finally pulled himself up and ran after her to argue, she sat him again. And so it continued until finally a scowling Inuyasha simply followed her and the others to the village. He glared as Kagome said her goodbyes to the others, gave him a dirty look and leaped into the well.

"Keh!"

He turned and saw the looks the others were giving him. Not wanting to hear any lectures, he leaped into the trees and ran. The others merely looked the way he had gone, then sighed and returned to Kaede's hut to relax.

Once he was sure that they were gone, Inuyasha crept back into the clearing. He glanced around once more before leaping into the well. 'If she thinks I'm gonna let her go on a date with some wimpy boy, she's got another thing coming' he thought as the lights of the time-slip enveloped him.

Once on the other side he leaped clear of the well. Pausing at the door to the well-house, he listened carefully before sliding it open and darting for the house. Leaping once more, Inuyasha settled onto the roof above Kagome's room without a sound. He could hear her in her room, the scritch-scratch of her writing implements and the occasional turning of a page the only sound. All of his senses told him that she was alone in her room, though he could hear the other members of her family moving around the rest of the house. He settled in to wait, determined that she wasn't going to sneak off on a 'date' without his knowing. As it grew later he heard less and less from the other members of the Higurashi family until finally the only one still awake was Kagome. He frowned as he realized how late it was.

'Keh. Stupid wench doesn't know when to quit. Doesn't she realize she needs sleep?' Right after he thought that, he heard Kagome stand. He winced at the loud crack he heard, obviously from her stretching after sitting in one position for so long. She sighed and then he heard her obviously getting ready for bed.

Inuyasha waited. Several long moments passed and then he carefully made his way to Kagome's window. Landing silently on the window sill, he peered through the open window at the unmoving form on the bed. Satisfied that she was asleep, he entered and settled himself next to her bed. Staring at her peaceful face he vowed "I'm not gonna let you go, not without a fight." She sighed in her sleep. He gave one quick nod and exited via the window, spending the night in Goshinboku.

The next day he was on alert. He listened as the occupants of the house got ready for their day but his main focus remained on Kagome. Finally, he watched her exit the house and make her way down the steps to the street below. He followed as she made her way to school, keeping to rooftops but making sure she didn't leave his sight.

Inuyasha glared when she entered large building with the other students, knowing that he couldn't follow. He continued to glare at all of the males he could see, not knowing which was Kagome's suitor. Careful to stay out of sight he leaped into a tree outside the room he knew Kagome would be in. His stomach growled but he ignored it, knowing he could go without food if he had to.

Boredom swiftly set in but Inuyasha forced himself to remain hidden, watching over Kagome. No pathetic weak boy was going to take her away on his watch! But none even approached her. Finally, a bell rang and he watched as they all exited for their midday meal. Glancing around, Inuyasha spotted an unattended bento on the ground. He leaped down and snatched it before returning to his post without being seen. He made a face at the contents before beginning to eat. It wasn't ramen but it was better than nothing.

His ears perked at a familiar voice below him and he peered through the leaves that hid him to see Kagome with those three annoying girls he had previously met. They were chattering on and on about clothing and other things that made no sense to him. But no boy was mentioned so he sighed even as he kept an ear on the nonsensical discussion. What was pan-tee-hose and who cared if it could run?

The bell rang again and he watched them re-enter the building. At least the day was more than halfway over. And no boy had dared approach his miko yet.

The second half passed much the same as the first and Inuyasha was thankful when the bell finally rang for the last time. He watched Kagome exit with those same three girls and rolled his eyes. Didn't they have anything better to do than follow her around?

He prepared to follow her home as she made her goodbyes to her friends. But a voice, a **male** voice, calling her name halted her in her tracks.

"Higurashi!"

Inuyasha watched her turn and he also shifted his gaze to see a weak looking boy around her age approaching her. He suppressed the urge to growl as he dug his claws into the tree branch. The boy walked right up to her and gave her a wrapped parcel. This time he did growl. He was giving her gifts!

"Here, Higurashi. These should help with your measles."

Kagome sighed. "Thank you Houjou-kun." Her three friends were standing close by eagerly watching the exchange.

"I was wondering, since you seem to be feeling better, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" He smiled at her and Inuyasha had to resist the urge to wipe the smile away with his claws. No way would Kagome accept his invitation.

"She'd love to" three high pitched voices said from behind her as the three girls swarmed the two. Inuyasha knew he didn't like those girls for a reason.

The boy smiled again. "I'll pick you up at seven then" he said and walked away before Kagome could say anything.

Inuyasha fumed in the tree. How dare he? And why didn't Kagome tell him no? She never had a problem telling him no when she didn't want to go somewhere. Was it possible? Could she really want to go out with him? His ears drooped as his anger rapidly gave way to depression. He was losing her.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Kagome turn and yell at her friends for agreeing to the date. They tried to protest but she cut them off and walked away. Inuyasha came out of his thoughts long enough to see that Kagome was leaving and he followed her home from the rooftops.

While Inuyasha followed her, unknown to her, Kagome headed for home. She was fuming. How dare they agree like that. She couldn't go out on a date. Not tonight of all nights. It was the night of the new moon. She had planned to go back through the well. Even though she was mad at Inuyasha, she couldn't let him face that alone. She sighed, anger giving way to frustration. Houjou had left before she could say anything to him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by standing him up but it looked like she would have no choice. She nodded once in resolution then climbed the shrine steps and headed into the house.

Inuyasha followed her and leaped into Goshinboku. Already he could feel the affects of the new moon. His emotions were getting away from him. He was hurt, angry, sad, confused and so much more. How could Kagome do this to him? She said she only came back for school and those tests but here she was allowing another to court her. He remembered his vow from the previous night and wondered how he could fight for her if she didn't want him. He couldn't. He stayed there thinking for a long while until he realized how late it was getting. The sun was nearly down. He leaped from the tree, knowing it wasn't a good idea to still be up in Goshinboku's branches once the sun set, or he'd be stuck there.

He glanced at the house. Kagome still hadn't come out. If she was going to return to his time she would have left already. 'She knows better than to wander around my time alone once the sun sets.' His ears drooped further, flattening into his hair. 'I guess she really is planning to go on that date, after all.' That was what hurt the most. That she would rather be with that weak human here than with him on tonight of all nights. Just then the sun set completely and he felt the change wash over him turning him into a weak human himself. The full force of his emotions hit him then and he staggered, leaning against the trunk of the Goshinboku.

"Damn it!" He slammed a fist into the tree, wincing at the pain as he tried to get his emotions under control. A noise across the way startled him and he looked up to lock gazes with Kagome.

Kagome was frantic as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the house. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten, having lost track of time as she tried to get as much schoolwork done as possible. The sun had already set and she knew she was going to hear it from Inuyasha for wandering around after dark. But she couldn't let him face this night alone.

On the way to the well the sound of flesh hitting something hard caught her attention and she turned to see Inuyasha, human Inuyasha, standing near the Goshinboku. Kagome gasped, startled to see him there and her gasp drew his attention. Their gazes locked. "I-Inuyasha" she stuttered out.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes before the crushing press of his emotions settled on him again and he scowled. She was obviously leaving and he knew where. "Off to your date, huh" he bit out angrily.

Kagome flinched back at his tone. "What? How do you know about that?" Realization dawned on her. "You've been following me!" Her voice was full of outrage.

"Keh! What if I was?" He glared at her. "Like you would have told me. You're just mad because now I know about your secret, about your lies." His voice was full of bitterness.

"What?" Kagome was taken aback. She didn't understand. What was he talking about?

"Feh. Don't play dumb. You said you only come back here because of school but you really come back for your 'dates' with that weakling! How many times have you lied to me, huh?"

Kagome was about to lash back out at him. How dare he accuse her like that! But she stopped as she noticed something. His face showed anger, but underneath that anger she glimpsed hurt. It was that hurt that made her pause, made her try to explain. "Inuyasha-"

He turned his back to her. "Save it. I don't want to hear it."

Kagome winced at the pain she could hear in his voice. "It's not what you think."

He whirled around, his violet eyes flashing. "How the fuck could it not be what I think?"

She winced. "I never agreed to go on a date with Houjou-kun. My friends did that for me. I've only ever been out with him once and I left less than halfway through it to return to you. I don't like him like that."

Inuyasha wanted to believe her. He needed to but he couldn't. "If that's true then why do you allow him to court you? He gives you gifts, I saw him. And even if your friends said yes, I didn't hear you saying no. You even told Sango that the only reason you don't go is because **I** drag you away."

"You were spying!"

"Feh. Kinda hard not to overhear, at least with my normal ears. They're not just for looks you know."

Kagome blushed. He had a point. But just what else had he overheard in the past?

"Anyway don't change the subject. If it doesn't mean anything to you then why don't you tell him no?"

Kagome sighed. "I just don't want to hurt his feelings." She watched as Inuyasha slumped and turned his face away. She walked closer to him, wanting to comfort him but afraid to.

"So, you do care about him then" he muttered.

"Well, he is a friend. I just don't want to hurt him."

Inuyasha turned back to her and she gasped at the emotion in his eyes. "More than me?" he asked softly. Not letting her answer he went on. "You were gonna go out with him, tonight of all nights, because you didn't want to hurt his feelings." 'But what about my feelings' he thought but didn't say.

"No!" Kagome reached out and placed her hand on his arm, willing him to understand.

"Keh. Don't lie. If you weren't going on this date, then where were you off to in such a hurry?"

Kagome blushed. "I was heading to see you. I couldn't leave you alone, not tonight of all nights."

Inuyasha stared at her. He could see it in her face, she spoke the truth. He was touched until he realized what it meant. "What? After sunset? Are you stupid or insane?" He glared at her. "What would possess you to do something so dumb?"

Kagome blushed but knew she deserved his anger in this. He often told her not to wander around after dark because it wasn't safe and she was knowingly going to violate that rule. "I meant to leave earlier but lost track of time. But I had to go. I care about you and didn't want you to be hurt by my absence." She blushed again, knowing she had revealed too much.

If Inuyasha had had his normal ears they would have perked up at that. "You care about me?" he repeated softly. She raised her face and their eyes locked. Slowly, as if time had stood still, they began to lean towards one another.

"Higurashi?"

They leaped apart, turning to see Houjou standing there, flowers falling from his slack grip. A hurt look appeared on his face as Inuyasha set himself between Kagome and the newcomer.

"H-Houjou-kun!"

"Higurashi, who is this?" Houjou asked softly.

"Er..." she didn't know what to say.

"He is obviously important to you. So this why you never make it to our dates?"

Kagome winced at the hurt and sadness on his face. He had obviously heard at least part of their conversation. "I'm sorry Houjou-kun. I never meant to hurt you like this. I-"

He cut her off. "It's alright. I can see that you care for him. But why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings." She winced again, knowing that didn't help matters.

"And this doesn't hurt?" Houjou asked her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha glared at him and would have done more but for Kagome touching his shoulder gently.

"No Inuyasha, he's right."

"Keh!" Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves.

Kagome turned back to Houjou. "I'm really sorry Houjou. I just don't see you that way. I think of you as a friend. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Houjou met her gaze and saw the sincerity there. He couldn't be angry with her for not feeling that way about him. You can't control who your heart chooses after all. "I understand. Just please, tell me why. Even not wanting to hurt my feelings, why did you accept my invitations only to stand me up? That hurts too."

"Keh. Wasn't Kagome accepting though, was it?" Inuyasha butted in before Kagome could come up with a reply and she glared at him before turning back to Houjou.

"Actually, he's right. I never did accept. The girls always did it for me and then you would walk away before I could say anything. Once that happened I didn't really have a way to turn you down."

Houjou nodded, a wry smile on his face. "I see your point. I should have realized sooner that it was never you doing the accepting." He frowned. "You should pick better friends. It's not nice what they do, interfering in others lives like that."

Kagome nodded slowly. "I know, I really tore into them today about it. They didn't used to be this bad, or at least I don't think they did. They just need to grow up and learn that other people's lives aren't there for there amusement." She sighed. "I really am sorry Houjou."

He waved her off. "Apology accepted. I wish you happiness." Houjou turned his gaze to Inuyasha. "Take care of her, she is really special and I can tell she cares about you a lot, from the little that I've seen."

Inuyasha was taken aback by his words but nodded. "Feh, I always watch over Kagome."

Houjou smiled, if a bit sadly, and turned and walked away.

Kagome watched him go before turning to Inuyasha and smiling. "Well, since my date is apparently canceled and it's 'too dangerous' to return to you time..." she trailed off, looking at the currently human hanyou.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused by the contemplative look she was giving him.

Her smile broadened. "We can go out, together. You don't even have to wear a hat." She beamed at him.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Go out? You mean," he gulped, "on one of those dates? With me?" He could only stare at her.

Kagome continued to stare at him, wondering if this was such a good idea. Would he want to? "Yeah" she said softly.

Inuyasha's face softened. "I'd like that" he said and held his hand out to her hesitantly.

Kagome took his offered hand with a smile, and hand in hand they wandered away, simply enjoying being together.


End file.
